Hidden Passion
by suisho-foxeyes
Summary: Here's it is! the sequel for denial. thank you for all those who asked for a sequel. this fic is dedicated to you all.


Disclaimer: As usual the same I still own Slam Dunk!!!!!!! Nyahahahahahaha. Don't sue I'm just telling the truth. (suddenly police came and drag the baka author) Hey chotto matte yo I was just joking please dareka tasukete!!! Ok.Ok.Ok. Fine I don't own them just borrowing so stop dragging me waahhh...  
  
Author's Notes: Save. Hi there minna I finally got away from those rotten keikans. (Oi, you there whom are you calling rotten?) Hey isn't it obvious that I was referring to you beehh (sticks her tongue out). Why you little.. Once I catch you I'll throw you to jail and throw the key. WHAT!@# . Ok so I'm sorry ok just leave alone I promise I'll be good. "Darn police men" (murmurs). Hey I heard that. Aa. Gomen. Well back to the story. I'm so touched that so many of you asked for a sequel (chibi form.. waaahhh.). So with no further a do here it is. Hope you like it. Oh yeah before I forget I would like to say sorry to maple-kun, I know you didn't want a sequel but you see I finished a half of it even before posting the first fic. Sorry again, don't worry I'll just make another fic with your fave couple of course dedicated to you ok and thanks for reviewing. You should also try reading this. Maybe it's not good but just give it a try.  
  
HIDDEN PASSION  
  
RUKAWA'S POV  
  
Monday morning, another excruciating day. It's just the same as those old ordinary days. Maybe I should already get up. I'll be late for school. Hmph. Why do we need to go there anyway? If you asked me it's just wasting precious time and energy. If it weren't for basketball and my parents I wouldn't dare to go there.  
  
Outside, I got my bike, put on my disc man and started to paddle to the park. I decided to have a morning practice first before going to school. As always my father insisted that I ride my car. Yup, he bought me a car, a BMW convertible. He gave it as a gift for my 18th birthday but the truth is he gave me one in exchange for those times we haven't spent together. I don't mind him giving me one but I'd rather prefer riding my bike. I don't spend much time with my father since I was little. He is a very busy man while my mother works in America. We own the largest enterprising company in Japan, the RUKAWA ENTERPRISES. This is why I became a loner. I've spent my childhood with maids and posters.  
  
I never listen to him so I still took my bike. My life is so dull not like that redheaded doa'ho Sakuragi Hanamichi. I wish I had a life like him or even be just a small part of his energetic life. Matte, what the h*** am I doing thinking of that doa'ho? Why would I want to be a part of his life? Now that is hysterical.  
  
I arrived there just to find out that another person was using the court. Guess who? It's that doa'ho, well former doa'ho that is. A few months after I'd come to meet him, specifically after the inter high he became a totally different person. It's annoying that almost everyday he comes here to practice even earlier than me. But to be honest I miss him, his burning personality, his vigorous life and him being the life and mood changer of the team. In a sense he became more like me just a little bit different. I only see him not so serious when he is with his friends, not so serious but still serious.  
  
I decided to stick for a while and watch him. He shot a perfect three pointer. He's improved so much. I think just a little bit more time and he'll already catch up with me. I think his practice is coming to an end. He dribbled the ball also in perfect rhythm, ran from one end of the court to the other and jumped. He slammed the ball hard on the ring. Because of the intensity of the shot, the ball bounced up and down and rolled to my direction. It stopped right in front of me. After taking a few deep breaths, he turned towards me. I saw shock present in his eyes- those deep honey brown eyes of his. How weird it is that I notice and know even the smallest detail about him. Is it just me or did I see his eyes soften a little. I looked straight into his eyes to confirm my suspicion but all I saw was the yes of a mature person trying his best to fit in the society but still there is the presence of a child just wanting someone to protect him against all the harm in the world. Though he tries so hard to hide it, I can still see it clearly in his eyes. They say that the eyes are the key to the soul of the person or the eyes show everything. Again he avoided my gaze and walked over. I felt my heart beating so fast as he nears me. Now here he is standing in front of me, head bent down not saying any words. He bent down picked up the ball and turned his back on me without uttering a word.  
  
"Ano...." I said  
  
"Huh?" he looked at me  
  
"Ohayoo" again I said  
  
"Aa. Ohayoo" he replied before walking away.  
  
He barely talks to me and I noticed that he always tries to avoid me. Even in practice whenever I sit next to him he stands up and walks away. The last time he talked to me in a decent way was a couple of years back when I was still annoyed with him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I arrived earlier than my scheduled arrival in the court. Good the doa'ho is still not here. Well I better get to practice before he comes. I wonder what happened to him? He didn't go to school yesterday, no big deal but I have this strange feeling.  
  
After half an hour he finally arrived. I was surprised. He looks so different. He looks like a model student with a striking personality. He looks so.so.so. mature. But of course being me I wouldn't let him know that I was surprised so all I did was that I asked him a question.  
  
"What are you looking at doa'ho?" once again I was surprised by his answer.  
  
"Ohayoo" he said to me. To look normal I answered him back sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Nani-are you making fun of me?"  
  
"Iie." He said, "and I just figured out something very surprising"  
  
"And what the h*** is that?"  
  
"That you are actually capable of talking in sentences that has more than two words in it. Impressive"  
  
'Something is very wrong with that doa'ho' I thought.  
  
"Doa'ho, whatever. If you want to bother someone go do it somewhere else"  
  
"Sou, okay. Oh yeah before I leave I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry. It was not my intent to disturb you I swear.  
  
I fell silent at what he said. And again he spoke.  
  
"Well I guess I should be going then. Ja ne". So he left  
  
I wasn't able to continue on my practice, my little conversation with the doa'ho I little bit earlier bothered me a lot. Something is very wrong with him and I'm going to find out whatever it takes. I promise.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
A lot has changed especially him. I wasn't able to know the cause of that change but I heard some rumors that said that it was because of a single person he loved so much but he got rejected (A/N- well the theory is close enough right guys?). Feeling that I cannot continue to practice, I got my bag and headed for school. Sendoh, my lover was waiting for me at the gate.  
  
"Kaede.Kaede.. here.over here" he waved at me.  
  
I smiled at his childish actions. Since Hanamichi changed he was the only person I saw with so much life. He became or the other way around I became his lover since he was the first to propose. I feel comfortable when I'm around him; he is everything I wished for just like Hanamichi back then he ran and kissed me passionately when I was a few feet away from him. I returned the kiss with the same passion as his. When we broke the kiss he hugged me and said  
  
"Ohayoo. I miss you"  
  
"Baka I just saw you yesterday"  
  
"Yes but that was in the afternoon, what about the evening. Do you have any idea how long is that"?  
  
"Hai.hai. Baka. Ok see you later; I'll be late for class. See you later. Ja ne.  
  
"Ok. Ja ne Kaede-chan. See you later. I love you"  
  
"Um. I love you too"  
  
After Akira left I walked a few steps and came face to face with Hanamichi. He looks so angry.  
  
"Tomiko-sensei wants to see you," he said his voice filled with venom.  
  
"Aa. I'll be right there," I said but he was now 5 meters away from me.  
  
"HANAMICHI!!!!" I heard someone shout. It was the Sakuragi Gundam, the former gangsters now one of the top students of the school. Ironic isn't it. They ran towards Hanamichi. A big smile plastered on their faces. "We passed!!!" I heard them say.  
  
"Really? That's great definitely great. This calls for a celebration, my treat" Hanamichi told them.  
  
"Yosha!!! Hanamichi you're the best" the fattest guy told him. 'I think his name was Takamiya'  
  
"Of course I am, I'm a tensai" Hanamichi bragged and smiled.  
  
I was astounded. This is one of his most sincere and beautiful smiles. He rarely smiles this days and your fortunate if he smiles towards you or even see him smile. I thought of Akira and his smiled. His were different since he always wears a smile. You don't know if it's real or not, not like Hanamichi. You can be sure that he is truly sincere when he smiles ands those smiles soothe the body. He looked at my direction and once our eyes came in contact, his eyes sharpened. I felt pain coarse trough my body but I don't why. I forced myself to look away thinking that nothing is wrong. I entered class and went straight to the faculty. Tomiko-sensei, our literature teacher, waved at me and ordered for me to come closer.  
  
"Rukawa-san, ohayoo" she told me  
  
"Ohayoo Tomiko-sensei, you wanted to see me?  
  
"Aa. Well you see I want you to do an intermission number for your graduation and also I want you to give the awards"  
  
"Demo, why does it have to be me? There s no reason at all to pick me"  
  
"But there is. You are the best athlete to graduate and I believe that's a good enough reason for you to be picked and I believe you are one of the most popular boys in the whole school. ' The truth is students kept bugging me to let you have an intermission number, both you and Sakuragi-san but since Sakuragi already has a part they wanted to see you too' (big sweat drop). "Damn those fan clubs they're such a nuisance. It's great that they'll be gone in a week'. She grinned like a lunatic. I'm sure whatever she's thinking is not good. But still I won't do it no matter what happens. And so I told her.  
  
"Gomen nasai sensei demo IIE. I won't do it." she was surprised.  
  
"Demo Rukawa-san, it'll be great yakusoku. Just this once."  
  
"Iie and that's final"  
  
"Think about it Rukawa-san" ' Those girls will surely kill me if you won't agree'  
  
"No"  
  
"Please I'm begging you"  
  
"NO.NO.NO"  
  
"Please reconsider"  
  
"I told you already my answer is NO. Gomen sensei, I should be going now or I'll be late"  
  
"Sure demo before you leave think about it ok I'll be expecting your answer on Saturday. Ok then you may go". Finally that's done. I thought she wouldn't let me leave until I say yes.  
  
When I got back to class I saw that it already started. No matter, they're just assigning those in charge for the upcoming graduation. All should have a part and it's per pair. Then I heard my name. Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi will be in charge of the decorations for the stage. I shot him a glance he looks flabbergasted. It gave me a feeling of sadness so instinctively I shot up my hands.  
  
"Yes Mr. Rukawa?" the teacher asked. All the girls screamed.  
  
Pathetic I thought. "If you don't mind sensei, I would like to change partners because it looks like Sakuragi-san doesn't approve this pairing". I looked at him once again. This time he looked back.  
  
"Is that true Sakuragi-san?" the teacher asked him.  
  
He stood up and answered. "No ma'am. I have no problem being paired with Rukawa-san. It would even be a great honor to work side by side with him." I didn't expect that kind of answer by him. I doubted every single word he said 'What is he up to?' I wondered.  
  
"If that's the case then as I've said you'd both be working together understand Rukawa-san?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" I answered back and sat down and went to the gym. On this day I plan to quit the team and so does Sakuragi. I talked to him this morning to confirm. I am supposed to wait for him at the gym 15 minutes before practice. As I entered the gym, I saw that he was already there, holding a basketball in his hands he was still in his school uniform. He went behind the three-point line and made the shot. No doubt it will go in. he ran for the ball, dribbled and made a lay-up shot. He showed so much passion for this game. No my mistake, this is not merely a game, for basketball players like Sakuragi and me this is our life. After making another jump shot he finally noticed me.  
  
"Oi, kitsune one-on-one" he challenge me  
  
"Of course" I grinned at what he called me. At least he still hasn't forgotten my pet name that he gave me.  
  
We changed into our basketball jerseys.  
  
"Get ready to be beaten" I told him  
  
"You wish-ikimimashoo and give me your best shot. First one to get fifteen points wins" he said.  
  
We started the game with him guarding me and me attempting to make the first shot. It was hard getting through his defense but of course the ball still went in. now it's his turn to shoot. He faked a right and then left. He eluded me and took a shot and as usual the ball went in. the game continued that way. Now the score is 14-13 with me leading. I have the ball right now and it's my turn to shoot. I jumped but soon a hand was blocking my face so I did not shoot. As soon as I landed I ran as fast as I could. ' I'm gonna take this shot no matter what' I said to myself. I was going to do a slam-dunk. Sakuragi was in front of me and as I jumped he did the same. I know I'm gonna bump into him. Our bodies touched and slammed together. We landed not so gracefully especially at my part since Sakuragi was on top of me. I opened my eyes just to find out that we were so close together. His face was resting on my shoulder and I could almost feel his groin. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and I felt so hot. (A/N I wonder why?) He lifted his head and our eyes came in contact. Our faces were a few inches away. I could almost smell his breath. 'Is he blushing-he looks so cute wait a minute, what am I talking about and why do I feel this way?' the closeness of his body brought warmth to me-doshite? He immediately got up, straightened himself and extended a hand to me.  
  
"Gomen nasai, are you alright?" he asked me  
  
"Aa. Daijobu" I answered back as I wondered why he suddenly became so quiet and polite.  
  
"Are you sure? Don't blame me if something happens to you ok"  
  
"Hai. Hai" I looked straight into his eyes and he looked back. The game was completely forgotten. It felt like nothing is around, it's jus him and me that existed. Our faces came closer and closer and closer.then  
  
"KAEDE!" someone shouted. It was Akira. He was waving frantically. I avert my eyes from Akira to Sakuragi but he wasn't there. I looked back and forth and saw him walking towards the locker room. I wanted to follow him but before I even take the first step Akira was already hugging me from behind.  
  
"Hi there, having another game with Sakuragi?' he whispered to my ear while still hugging me.  
  
"Akira, I ca.n.t bre.athe..  
  
"Oops, sorry koi" he loosened his grip.  
  
" Akira, I have to go, you know I'm quitting the team today and I have to freshen up first so you should be going on your way since it's already a quarter past five and I'm sure you coach is really pissed off."  
  
"Hai, okaasan. Are you shoving me away? Don't you wanna be with me? It's better then if I go" he frowned.  
  
"Maa, Akira stop that, you're being silly"  
  
"But"  
  
"Ah. No more buts just go okay"  
  
" "  
  
"I'll catch up with you later once I get through with this I'll go straight to your school" I told him and kissed him in the cheeks. "So stop looking so sad-it doesn't suit you at all"  
  
"Hai! See you later Kae-chan"  
  
"Bye-bye" finally he's gone. I strode towards the locker room.  
  
'Seems nobody is here' I thought  
  
I opened the door and found Sakuragi sitting on the bench while looking blanklessly outside. He sensed my arrival and looked at me without saying anything. I decided to sit beside him. Several minutes passed without anyone saying anything or even making the slightest sounds. Finally I heard him utter some words.  
  
"Oi kitsune, are you alright now?"  
  
"Do'aho, I told you already I'm fine and I'm not blaming you anything"  
  
"Demo." he said and looked at me like a tame puppy.  
  
"I'm fine ok, don't worry. You know you look absolutely cute with eyes like that" I looked at him and saw a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
'BAKA' I scolded myself inside. What the hell did I just say? 'Oh my God.'  
  
"So." I spoke up trying to change the topic and the mood.  
  
" "  
  
"I just want to ask why did you leave?"  
  
"Leave where?"  
  
"The gym-when Aki... I mean Sendoh came in. why did you leave?"  
  
"Oh that. well I thought that it was better to leave you two alone and I don't want you to think that I'm an eavesdropper and I don't respect your privacy"  
  
"What privacy?"  
  
"Well you know. stuffs couples talk about"  
  
"What stuff?" (Feeling naïve)  
  
"Intimate stuff stupid and how should I know and here I thought that you know this more than I do since you're the one who has a boyfriend"  
  
'Of course I know that stuff do'aho. I just want to know what you think about it' "Don't you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh I see so you're homophobic"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"Then what do you think about it then?"  
  
"Well for me everybody has the right to love whom they want to whether with the opposite gender or not. It's not your fault if you happen to fall in love with someone with the same gender as yours. People should not judge you through your sexuality. So what if you did fall in love with someone with the same gender. If you really love the person you will not mind those things for it is not because of his gender that you fell in love with him or her it is because of who he is not what he is. Tow hearts born and meant for each other should stay together that's what I believe in."  
  
"So do you have one?"  
  
"Of course not" he said defensively but he inserted something. "But I do have someone I really like so much" he said with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Are you two together?" I don't know but I suddenly became so curious.  
  
"NO! And I'm not expecting us to be a couple or even wishing. That person has someone, and it's enough that he's happy, that really enough for me" his head was now looking up he ceiling "Aren't you being selfish?" he looked at me  
  
"What if that person really likes you too? If you asked me you're a coward," I told him as he ran towards me and took my hand in a death grip.  
  
"How dare you say that to me-you have no right. You absolutely don't know how I feel; you don't know how hard it is to keep this feeling inside of me for too long. All I feel is self pity, disrespect and self-disgusted"  
  
"Then why don't you just tell him?"  
  
"How did you know it was a him?"  
  
"You just said it a while ago, it's enough that he's happy, you know why you can't do it? You haven't really accepted your feelings, you doubt if what you feel is really genuine and you're afraid of rejection. It doesn't matter if he rejects you what matters is that that the burden inside you is released. What will you lose anyway?" he loosened his grip.  
  
"You're right but it's not that easy. Yes, maybe I am afraid of rejection- maybe"  
  
"You just have I to try" I reassured him  
  
"You know Sendoh is lucky to have someone like you. He deserves you and you to him more than I do or anybody else" "We should be going now, the team is waiting"  
  
"Aa" I said my eyes soften a little. Once again there was that awkward silence  
  
"You and Sendoh make a great couple. Your suited for each other, it's like your born for him and him for you" he said but there was clearly a blank expression on his face suddenly he smiled.  
  
I love you kitsune but you don't know that at least wait for me to have the courage to confess to you but give me time right now all I want to do is spend more time or probably the last time with you. I love you more than you'll ever know. (A/N- this is just an insert-Sakuragi's thought. I just got to put it in here. Don't get mad ok. Sorry for the inconvenience)  
  
It's already Friday, two more days to go and it's already graduation. All the preparations are done. Sakuragi and I worked and got along together so well on the stage decorations but what disappointing is that he avoids me again these days especially when Aki is there. Speaking of Aki we're suppose to meet outside the school, I almost forgot!  
  
Good thing Aki is still not here. It's weird that I feel like spending more time with Sakuragi than him these days, well maybe it's because we've become really close.  
  
"KAEDE, sorry I'm late. We had this really difficult test..bla.bla.bla."  
  
" "  
  
"Kaede are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter ok let's go"  
  
"Ne Akira could you first accompany me to the roof"  
  
"Doshite"  
  
"I don't know. I just want to go there first. Please."  
  
"Ok if that's what you like"  
  
"Thanks Aki" Akira clingged on my hand but I didn't mind. My mind was focused on a certain goal, to go to the rooftop. I don't know really why I had this sudden urge to go there. I can feel Akira pulling my arm. His consistent pulling distracted my rain of thoughts.  
  
"Akira stop that" I ordered him  
  
"What??"  
  
"Aki-stop it I said"  
  
" " He was pouting so cutely that I couldn't help myself to smile.  
  
"Aki yamete"  
  
"Kae-chan kawaii, Aki-chan daisuki Kae-chan so much" (Translation: Kae is so cute. Aki loves Kae so much)  
  
"Ah.ah." why can't I say those three simple words back I wondered. All I can do is smile. There was a look of disappointment on his eyes.  
  
"Aa. I love you too, Akira" I replied just not to feel guilty. But why does saying that to him felt so wrong. I decided to leave the matter for the moment. Then I saw Sakuragi and felt my heartbeat getting faster. His eyes were close but it was clearly seen that he was forcing himself to do that. I wanted to go to him but something stopped me instead I scurriedly went to the rooftop pulling Aki with me.  
  
I opened the door leading towards my place and once I got there a bunch of memories came flashing in my head.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"That bastard will pay for what he did to us" I heard someone shout as I lay on the ground trying to sleep.  
  
"Yeah who do he think he is? Hey boss look at him" said another guy probably pointing at me. "Why don't we warm up first, ne what do you think?"  
  
"That's good idea. Hahahahaha. how unfortunate of you to be here when were pissed off." I felt someone kick me in the stomach. I opened my eyes and looked at them with my glare. 'Pity them' I thought.  
  
"Hey boss" the guy shouted again. "This one is cute, it's p ity that after were done with that beautiful face of his is going to waste, hahahaha." I couldn't take it anymore. I punched the person in front of me. Then all of them attacked me. Both sides exchanged punches and kicks but of course I beat them all. After punching the last person standing someone barged through the door. His hair was flaming red. His features were tan and he was as tall as me. He looked around then looked at me. There was shocked etched on his face. He talked but I couldn't absorb what his saying all I heard is him asking my name. I answered him but he charged me. A fight ensued but what was weird was that he wasn't fighting back instead he was smiling. I punched him hard feeling insulted, stood up and uttered some words then left but one thing is for sure I would not forget him and unconsciously not knowing that a new feeling was starting to form inside me.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oi kitsune, wake up Gori wants to meet us now" Sakuragi said as he poked me in the arms. I punched my fists into the air.  
  
"Oi matte, what are you trying to do baka kitsune? Are you purposely trying to hit me?"  
  
I looked at him looking like a little child fighting with an older brother. I wanted so much to laugh but I stopped myself.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sakuragi was leaning on the railings when I entered the rooftop. His face looked so calm so serious. I walked towards him and stood beside him. He looked at me then left, leaving me alone.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
FLASHBACK We were both sitting on the rooftop feeling comfortable with the company of the other. Sakuragi stood up and extended a hand while smiling. I took his hand and he pulled me with so much force that the landed back on the ground laughing. I looked at him and he looked back then he pushed me.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
(A/N- ok if this part is confusing let me explain. The first two flashbacks were on the time when they were still freshmen and Sakuragi still hasn't changed. The third flashback was when Sakuragi already changed and the fourth flashback was the recent flashbacks when Hana and Ru were getting along well on their last week. Ok now it's clear thanks for putting up with me)  
  
I stood still while the other memories came flooding in my mind. Every memory consists of Sakuragi and me. I don't understand it, I feel so confused. I looked at Akira hoping to find some answers. There he is looking at the sky then he tilted his head and looked at me but guess who I saw? I saw Sakuragi. I rubbed my eyes as I thought that my eyes were deceiving me but unfortunately it was really Sakuragi that I saw then I realized that Sakuragi was now shaking me. "Kaede.Kaede. daijobu.?"  
  
"Do'aho stop shaking me" I blurted out  
  
"Kaede are you alright? It's me Akira, don't you recognize me?" he said to me  
  
"Akira???"  
  
"Yes it's me Akira. I should better bring you home, you don't look so good"  
  
" " ' But you're Sakuragi, you're him. You're not Akira. Akira doesn't have red hair. Akira doesn't stir up and confuse my feelings. You can't be Akira- you can't be him' I thought as my vision gets darker and darker until everything around me fades away.  
  
Rukawa's Residence  
  
"Where am I? This place looks awfully familiar. Oh I'm here back at my bedroom. I don't remember anything at all. I just remember everything fading and Sakuragi calling out my name. Well I guess that wasn't Hanamichi. I guess I was hallucinating. I tried to get some sleep but to no avail so I tried to count jumping smileys but that didn't work so I tried another, this time I tried to count little chibi Sakuragis. I suddenly I felt sleepy and I slowly entered lala land I can't help but to smile. Oyasumi nasai hana.huh.zzz.zzz."  
  
MONDAY MORNING  
  
It's the last day at school and there are still classes, now how ridiculous could that get. We weren't doing anything much since only a few teachers came to meet us. I wanted so much to go out of the class and play basketball so I stood up and went to the gym. Unknown to me Sakuragi was quietly following me. As I entered the gymnasium I felt another presence. I turned around and saw him standing there. I looked at him sharply as I am angry with him for stirring up these feelings inside me. I avoided him every chance I get since I don't want to feel this. Ever since that day at the rooftop I kept thinking of him. It sucks that every time I see him I want to hug him and never let him go. He handed me a letter then ran. I wanted to throw it in the garbage can right there and then but curiosity took over. As I read the letter I can feel my heart thumping so fast. I don't know what to do, somebody tell me what to do please. (A/N- if you want to know what's inside the letter refer to the first fic) At home I decided not to go. Why should I meet him anyway? It's not like we agreed on something. The clock read 8:30. I can't sit still I have to do something, anything. Now it's already 9:00, maybe he's already there I thought. Wait a minute I shouldn't be thinking of him. Who cares if he's waiting for me, standing alone on this cold night? It took me a whole hour to make up my mind to meet up with him. I dressed up and left. He's probably gone by now I thought but what would I lose if I just go and check up on him you might not know maybe he's still there and I paddled my bike faster. 'Please still be there' I prayed. When I got there I saw him standing looking over the ocean. I felt relieved that he's still here. I was overly happy that he waited for me. He just stood there without saying anything so I took the first initiative to talk. "Do'aho if you're just going to stand there and fool around, I'll go"  
  
"Gomen. Gomen. I was just surprised that you came" he finally talked  
  
"You asked me to come didn't you"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
"So what do you want to say, I don't have time to waste so say it now"  
  
The next words he said burned trough me and shocked me to the core. All I can do is stay quiet. I knew he liked somebody but I never knew that all this time it was I. Happiness and sadness surged into me. Happiness for knowing that he loves me too like I do to him or even more and sadness for knowing that this feeling cannot continue as I am already committed to somebody else. He walked over and hugged me. I stood still but eventually I hugged him back. 'God just for tonight I want to hold him please' I pleaded in my mind but I felt him push me away. He smiled the sweetest smile I'd ever seen in my entire life. "Be happy" he told me as tears fell from his face. Once again he walked over but this time he kissed me. I felt all the passion, all the love he felt for me but he broke the kiss as fast as he planted it and then he laid his forehead on mine uttering some words like "AISHITERU" then "SAYONARA SOSHITE ARIGATOO" (Translations: Aishiteru-I love you, Sayonara- goodbye, Soshite- and, Arigatoo- thank you). He ran away from me. I called him back but he didn't stop. Slowly his figure fades out of my sight. My knees gave up on me and I fell to the ground. The tears I've been trying to hold since a while ago came rushing out. I cried until dawn while repeating his name over and over again- HANAMICHI.  
  
TUESDAY- GRADUATION  
  
I made up my mind. I won't let Hanamichi go without letting him know what I truly feel about him. I arranged an intermission number with Tomiko- sensei. I plan to say it to him in a way he never expected. To make things more easier or I should say complicated I requested that the valedictorian be seated on the stage and of course they agreed. Now it's my turn for the intermission. Many people cheered as I go up on stage- my fan clubs of course. I started to sing a song *And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
  
I see us inside of each other  
  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
  
And I hear a voice say, "what's his is his"  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you  
  
I was afraid to let you in here  
  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
  
The walls begin to tumble down  
  
And I can't even see the ground  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you  
  
Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are  
  
I pulled him towards me. Looked at him directly in his eyes while still singing. At the pause of my song I whispered to his ear. "Why didn't you give me a chance to talk?" his eyes widened as a say those words to say. Then I continued on singing still holding his hands. *Catch me, don't let me drop!  
  
Love me, don't ever stop!  
  
So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
  
And while you sleep I will miss you  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you  
  
Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are  
  
Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
As the song nears its end I pulled him closer singing the last few words softly. As the song ended I said to him "I LOVE YOU" and pulled him for a kiss. Everybody gaped at us but I didn't care just then I heard something break. I ended the kiss leaving a stunned Hanamichi and looked at the audience then there I saw him, my lover, Sendoh.  
  
A/N notes: There it's finish at last. Thanks for everybody especially those who reviewed my first fic. Well to readers if you don't understand this story I suggest that you read the preceding story-Denial. Well so not to confuse the scenes in this fic is totally different from the scenes in Denial, in short these scenes are other scenes not mentioned. First of all I would like to ask for forgiveness for my lousy grammar. Hey do you still want another one? A sequel again maybe. Would you like a SENDOH'S POV or a NORMAL POV or a mixture of POV'S? Tell me please if you want one ok. Let's make a deal, the first fifteen reviewers that have the same request will win and that's the fic I'm going to make. Ok so the sequel depends on you. Don't forget to review ok. Thank you very much, honto ni Arigatoo minna.. I haven't read this at all so just tell me the corrections ok. 


End file.
